Fish are attracted to scents. For this reason, many fishermen either purchase scented baits or apply scents to fishing lures to increase their chances of catching fish. When a scent is applied to a fishing lure, it is typically applied by coating the fishing lure with a liquid and allowing the liquid to dry. For example, a scented liquid can be sprayed onto a fishing lure, or the fishing lure can be dipped into the scented liquid. These methods, however, do not always ensure that the scent will remain with the fishing lure for an extended period of time, meaning that the scents must be constantly reapplied. These methods thus cause the fisherman to constantly handle the fishing lure, enabling oils from the fisherman's own hands to transfer to the fishing lure or the scents to transfer from the fishing lure to the fisherman. Many scented liquids that are used to coat fishing lures are also messy to handle.